1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to negative active materials, lithium batteries including the negative active materials, and methods of preparing the negative active materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries utilized in electric bicycles, electric vehicles, or portable electronic devices for information and communication (such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, notebook computers, etc.), have discharge voltages that are two or more times the discharge voltages of existing batteries (e.g., existing batteries that are not lithium secondary batteries). As a result, the lithium secondary batteries may exhibit high energy densities.
The lithium secondary batteries produce energy by oxidation and reduction reactions when intercalation/deintercalation of lithium ions are performed in a positive electrode and a negative electrode in a state that (where) an organic electrolytic solution or a polymer electrolytic solution is charged between the positive electrode and the negative electrode, each including active materials that are capable of performing intercalation/deintercalation of lithium ions.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the inventive concept or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the inventive concept. Therefore, this Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public.